Synopsis
In the early 2010s, Tracy Queen isn't your average twenty-something hipster in Brooklyn. Raised as a protégée to her grandfather, the head of the Dragon Clan crime syndicate, she had trained in martial arts and navigated the criminal underworld for years before taking some time off to get a degree in biochemistry, then returning to the family business. Plagued by her grandfather’s expectations and surveillance, Tracy finds it impossible to live a normal life. When we meet her, she has just gone through yet another bad breakup. She is living in Brooklyn, guarding a warehouse through which her grandfather traffics drugs, weapons, and whatever else the Dragon Clan can profit on. When she meets a coke-addicted and lonely genius raccoon named Nikola in the warehouse one night, she recognizes a kindred spirit in the former lab experiment. At his urging, she vows to leave the Dragon Clan and start her own life, but Tracy has no idea how to make a living… or how to get herself off. When she wrestles herself free of the Clan and learns the art of masturbation, though, there’s no stopping Tracy. Her head swimming with independence, she starts doing live webcam shows of her adventures in self-pleasure, then educating her viewers about female sexual evolution and empowerment. She quickly becomes an internet sensation, but the intrepid starlet is bored. Tracy sees red when she catches her grandfather’s goons trafficking women as sex slaves through the warehouse where she once guarded the Clan’s drugs. She slaughters the thugs, then helps the women get back on their feet, sending them off to start new lives on her tab. To make a statement that women should never be owned, especially sexually, Tracy starts filming sex scenes with male partners in which she has complete control. She vows to “take back the power with her vagina,” and is soon the highest-grossing independent porn star in America! Her runaway success attracts the attention of Dickie Doublefinger , the self-crowned “King of Porn,” who is determined to bring Tracy under his thumb. But Tracy isn’t interested in working for him or giving him a cut of her profits, leaving Dickie infuriated… until one of the women Tracy rescued arrives at his door, offering information on Tracy in exchange for a job. Dickie decides to sculpt the escapee (dubbed Natasha Blue ) into “the next big thing” in adult entertainment, thus undercutting Tracy’s profits. He also sends spies East to learn Tracy’s secrets. Tracy, oblivious to Dickie’s machinations, decides to challenge herself with gangbangs to keep her work interesting, and she quickly discovers that she loves the multitasking element of group sex. But soon she learns that her grandfather and Dickie have both been spying on her. In a moment of scientific clarity, she realizes that the genetic material splattered around her after a gangbang could be used to create living tissue, and that, using her biochemical acumen paired with Nikola’s electrical engineering brilliance, she could create a literal army to protect her from Dickie, her grandfather, and everyone else. Together, she and Nikola begin work on a fighting force of cyborg-clones they call Drones. Meanwhile, Tracy’s porn work has attracted the notice of a young journalist, Elle , who gains her trust. But when Elle writes a too-honest profile of Tracy, the star vows never to get close to another human; Nikola and her Drones can give her all the companionship she needs. Dickie, with information his agents gathered on Tracy’s operation, sets to work on training the performers in his employ as soldiers. With the help of veteran adult star and martial arts master Tiffany Stone , he creates his own Porn Army, determined to take Tracy down by any means necessary. Meanwhile, rumors are spreading through the adult industry and the mainstream press about an upcoming clash. A coterie of independent pornographers (including cameos from real-life adult stars Jiz Lee , James Darling , Madison Young , and more ) pledge their support to Tracy’s cause. Meanwhile, several members of Dickie’s mainstream army (featuring cameos from Kelly Shibari and Wolf Hudson ) form a coalition to help Tracy from behind enemy lines. As the battle draws nigh, everyone in America is asking: Who will prevail in the battle for the soul of pornography, and the soul of Tracy Queen?